Pokemon Academy
by PokeFanFicz829
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 1 is going to be the shortest so don't worry. I will try to update as much as possible. This fan fiction is about a teenage boy (myself) starting at the worlds best school as a freshman with his best friend where theyll both face challenges in friendship, relationships, school and a lot more...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic so I apologise if it's not the best I will accept OC's if I cant think of any characters. I may do a QOTD sometimes. Anyway enough rambling on with the story.**

**_Chapter 1._**

"OMG! POKÈMON ACADEMY STARTS TODAY! I can't believe we got offered places in the school." My dark haired best friend Aurora Blaze shrieked excitedly. Me and her are starting our first year at the Pokèmon Academy. It's a huge school on an island just off the coast of the Sinnoh region. Oh I'm Trent Black by the way I'm thirteen years old, so is Aurora, I've rowan coloured hair, I'm five foot seven inches tall and if I do say so myself I'm rather good looking. I have a very short temper and get into a fair few fights so I don't have a ton of friends.

"Trent! Do you have all of your Pokèmon in their balls?" My auburn haired mother shouted to me from the kitchen.

"All apart from Umbreon, yeah!" I yelled back. I whistled loudly and a yelp of "Breon" then a black fox Pokèmon bounded in from the garden. I scratched her behind the ears and returned her to her Pokèball.

"MUM, BUS IS HERE! I'LL SEE YOU IN A FEW MONTHS!" I shouted as me and Aurora left the house to run to the ten metre long double decker coach.

"Bye Mrs Black" My best friend exclaimed.

The line for seats on the coach was tremendously long, but since I looked "scary" other freshmen scurried out of the way so me and Aurora got decent seats at the back. Unfortunately there was a group of three girls, the tallest with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, the shortest with jet black hair and green eyes and the medium height girl with dark oak coloured hrair with crimson eyes. All of them were staring at Aurora curiously. I sat on one of the window seats of the row, so I was as far away as possible from the trio of girls, and took out my Xtransiever and headphones, turned my music on high volume and closed my eyes with my head on the back of my seat.

**Well guys that's chapter one sorry it's so short, next chapter should be longer. Review OC's with their teams and movesets. Remember to leave questions and reviews. PokèFanFicz out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_Hey guys, Pokefanficz here with chapter two of Pokemon Academy. I made a few typing errors in the last chapter, Aurora was supposed to have white hair not dark hair and also Trent and Aurora are fourteen not thirteen. No reviews yet but nevermind. Sorry about the lack of updates its just I havent had time to update. I think thats enough rambling for now so on with the story._**

Felt a quick jolt of pain that quickly evaporated,"Trent! Get your lazy ass up now! We're nearly at the airport so you need to get your things and get off of here so we can get good seats." Aurora said in an annoyed voice.  
>"Hey, just because you couldn't sleep it doesn't mean you need to interrupt mine." I retorted jokingly as I unplugged my headphones from my Xtranseiver and stuffed them into my rucksack with my toothbrush, all of my underwear, my shades and my pokeballs containing my pokemon; Umbreon, Zebstrika, Grovyle and Azumarill.<p>

After about twenty minutes we arrived at the airport where all one hundred first years saw what we thought was the biggest plane in the world. I stood there in awe when I heard low hisses behind me. I turned quickly around to find out what the source of the sound was and I was amazed, pokemon of all shapes and sizes everywhere, Braviarys, Panchams, Machokes, Helioisks, Pidgeots, Eevees and Eeveeloutions, Rhyhorns, three Flygons, a Salamence, two Dragonites, four Altaria, a Tyrantrum, a few Hippowdons, a pair of Lucario, a variety of starters, a Bouffalant and much more. The three girls from the coach had a Jolteon, Flareon and a Vaporeon. Both Aurora and I withdrew three of our pokemon, I brought out Umbreon, Azumarill and Grovyle and Aurora brought out her Combusken, Liepard and Sylveon. The loyal animals stretched their legs and then looked at the other trainers' pokemon confidently, obviously thinking they could easily take any of them on.

"All passengers going to the pokemon Pokemon Academy, please return your pokemon to their pokeballs and start boarding the plane." A voice came from a speaker in a corner of one of the high walls. A huge flash of light later the airport seemed alot emptier, about ten minutes later it seemed almost deserted.  
>*On the plane*<br>"WOULD YOU PISS OFF!" I yelled at the guy behind me who was throwig paper at the back of my head.  
>"Who do you think you talking to runt?" his red haired friend to the left of him said, "Right, firstly 'runt' is a kinda dumb word for you to be using considering I'm bigger than you and secondly, I'm talking to mop head next to you." I retorted smartly.<br>"Okay then smart guy, since your so tough, how about a battle? Four on four. Two days after the introduction from the dean in the forest on the island." Paper-thrower said angrily. People had stood up or leant over eachothers seats to see what was going on. I glared at them and said loudly,"Problem? And yeah mop head I'll battle you."  
>"Good and the names Brett by the way, Brett Michaels." Paper-thrower said matter-of-factly.<br>"Yeah, bud guess what, no one cares who you are." Aurora chimed in unexpectedly. That shut Brett right up.  
>Turning around to sit down, I looked at Aurora and said,"I thought you were asleep."<br>"Well I can't do that if your getting into arguments can I?" She snapped back.  
>"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing, if your having trouble sleeping I could have my Munna use Hypnosis on you if you want", a tall blonde girl said as she turned to look at us. "Hey aren't you one of those girls from the bus? You were with two other girls, one of them had brown hair the other had black hair, right?" I asked her.<br>"Thats me. Jessica Morrison, the dark brown haired girl is my sister, Emiko Morrison and the black haired girl is my best friend Kylie King." She replied enthusiastically and the other girls waved.  
>"So, how about it..um, whats your name?" Jessica asked Aurora. "Aurora and yes if you don't mind." She responded.<br>"Great! Munna, use Hypnosis on the beautiful girl with the white hair please." Jessica asked while withdrawing a floating pink ball looking pokemon with a fluorecent pattern on its hindquarters. Jessica's Munna started to glow with light pink energy, then it focused on Aurora, who fell asleep almost instanty but said quickly,"thanks a bunch." then started snoring softly. "Munna, return please." Jessica whispered.  
>"Thanks," I said awkwardly,"she gets annoying when shes tired."<br>"No problem" Jessica replied,"So? How long have you two been together?"  
>"What! Oh, no. We're not dating, we're just friend." I exclaimed. Jessica looked rather happy about that.<br>"So, your name is?" Jessica implored sweetly, "Trent Black." I replied.  
>"How old are you?" She asked, "Fourteen, going into first year, what about you?" I said.<br>"Thirteen but going into first." She told me, "What part of the school are you joining, like battleing, breeding, researching or competitions? I'm more of a battler myself." I asked, intrested in what she'd pick, "Oh, I'm joining the battling program, but i prefer to use brains over brawn in them." She said quietly as Aurora's head fell onto my shoulder.

After about another hour and a half of 'getting to know each other' Jessica advised me to wake Aurora up because the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon.  
>"Hey frosty. Time to get up, we're nearly ready to land." I said soothingly,"My names Blarora Aize not frosty." She said tiredly. "Okay then 'Blarora' but you've still gotta get up or I could ask Jess if she can get one of her to use a move if thats what you'd prefer." I said threateningly, "Okay, okay I'm up!" She gasped fearfully.<br>"Good" I laughed,"Now all we need to do is wait for this flying tin can to land."

After the rest of the plane ride to the main island we boarded a collosal cruise ship to get to the island with the academy on it, which was one of the biggest buildings I had ever seen, "Oh, thank Arceus we're finally here! HOLY SHIT! This place is massive!" I yelled to no one inparticular, "Yes, thats one way of putting it." Calm voice said behind me, a man in his early fifties wearing a white lab coat, "Oh, sorry" I said embarrassedly, "Its really no problem young man, those were the exact words I said when I first saw the Academy," the man said, he then walked away to a podium about a eighty yards away to address all of the first years,"Welcome to Pokemon Academy, first years, I will make my introduction brief as the dean would like to speak to you. I am Samual Oak, Pokemon researcher and professor of Pallet Town in the Kanto reigon. I am also deputy headmaster of this school and I teach the subject Pokemon and People. Now, if you would like to follow me to the hall, the rest of the school is waiting for us." He stepped down from the podium, opened a set of polished silver gates and beckoned us to follow him.

It was only a short walk from the docks to the hall in the centre of the Academy, we all filled into the gargantuan room where atleast a thousand people sat there looking at the large group of first years, "Welcome first years to Pokemon Academy," said a woman with light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, she wore a pure white robe that stuck out at the back. "I am your dean, Diantha, Kalos reigon champion." She stated loudly, "I am happy to have so many more students this year. "A mumbled agreement came from other teachers and students. "As annual tradition, we will start the year with two battles, one between two boys and the other between two girls," Diantha informed us to excited whispering. "So, do we have any volunteers for the boys battle?" She asked, I immediatly stepped forward, "Only one young man? Okay then, young man if you'd come up here. Whats your name?" Diantha asked me, "Trent Black, fourteen years old and I'm from Petalburg city, in Hoen." I said simply, "Well okay Trent, since you were the only person to step forward, you get to pick your oppenent. Who will it be?" Diantha said in her soft, sweet voice. I had a difficult choise to make since I wanted to battle two people. I contemplated for a moment then shouted "Brett Michaels, whats your volcano-headed mates name, cause thats who I wanna battle!"  
>Volcano-head stepped out of the crowd and walked up on to the raised battlefieldstage where me and the dean were stood. I was actually quite surprised he was okay with the challenge. He stood there stubbornly with a grin that clearly said 'I'm so gonna win this' and said cockily, "We gonna get this battle started or what?"  
>"Ah ha, I see your excited. But we don't know your name yet. So, what is it?" Diantha laughed. "I don't think its any of your business!" Volcano-head snapped at Diantha, who I expected to be angry at his rude outburst, she said, "Thats entirely okay but you need to wait for a few minutes whilst we select the female battlers. Any volunteers for this battle?"<br>About twelve girls stepped forward including Aurora, Jessica, Emiko and Kylie, "Now thats more like it ladies!" Diantha yelled enthusiastically, "Okay, how about you," she pointed at a dirty-blonde haired girl with jade green eyes, "and you!" she pointed at Jessica's friend Kylie, who had black hair and electric blue eyes. "Okay then blondie, whats your name?" Diantha asked the blonde haired girl who replied with, "I'm Sarah Johnson, I'm thirteen years old and from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh." Diantha nodded in acknowledgment of what Sarah said and asked Kylie, "What about you?" Kylie kept it simple for some reason, which I found strange since, from what Jessica told me she was very talkative, yet she only said, "Kylie King, thirteen, from Cyllage City in Kalos."  
>"Alright, now we've met our battlers, lets get the battles started! As tradition, boys battle first! Trent, mystery man, go to either side of the battlefield if you please." Diantha shouted excitedly.<p>

_**Well guys thats chapter 2, as I said last chapter it is longer, a lot longer. No battles this time but next time there will be two beefy battles. Chapter 3 wont be up until early May. Don't forget to post reviews about your concerns, OCs, questions, comments and constructive critisisms. PokeFanFicz, out.**_


End file.
